


On This Mountain (FAN EDITION)

by DangerousSapphire



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers AU, Bucky is a bit insane, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, F/M, I warned you all, Light Bondage, Mild BDSM, Sassy Rich City Girl Shuri, Stockholm Syndrome, dark bucky, deliverance inspired, help me write this please!, hillbilly sex, this was such an awesome story and I just learned it got deleted, trying to rewrite a deleted story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousSapphire/pseuds/DangerousSapphire
Summary: Shuri is a rich girl, living a life fiercely sheltered by her rich parents. After the disappearance of one child, they are not losing their precious daughter. Too bad their precious little gem is now 19, no longer able to bear her desire for freedom and exploration. With the help of a friend, this girl uses her wits to break free, and with a good amount of cash on her, she sets off on her own for the first time ever, leaving New York to explore the world. Little does she know the monsters awaiting her, are far greater than the ones she knew...P.S. this is a FAN EDITION of Nocturne1980's fanfic of the same name. Read the author's note to learn more.





	1. Message from the Author

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

ABOUT "ON THIS MOUNTAIN"

This was one of the most intriguing stories I've ever read (other than Atonement of the Broken Heart), such world building, character development, and a tense plot that really had me at the edge of my seat. It's not often I find a GOOD fanfic that makes me feel like I'm watching a cinema worthy film, so... you can imagine the blow when I discovered this fic is no longer available. Well... **_deleted. _**(insert wailing emoji)

**UPDATE! (10/30/19)**

HEY EVERYONE! So let me first say THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR IS BACK! [**Nocturne1980** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturne1980/pseuds/Nocturne1980)returned and uploaded the original, PLEASE read it! It's an awesome story, I'm highly anticipating how it will end, there's one chapter left I believe, so it can go... so many directions at this point. It could be an error from the site, listing one last chapter, but... it's a great fanfic, because it is different from the usual WinterPrincess type shipping. 

To read the original, pls read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107240/chapters/50223893>

As for this rewrite...

I began rewriting the fanfic, after it was (temporarily) removed. I had bookmarked the fanfic, and didn't really know who the author was. In doing so, I, along other readers and fans of the original writing, put our best memories forward, to recapture the story as best we could. Let me say, it was to retain a story we loved, my only intention was to recover a jewel I thought was lost. After discussing it with the original author, she was actually pleased that we'd want to save her story, and said she didn't mind this fanfic continuing, as a different take from her fans. 

With that said, I will continue this fanfic, ONLY as a _fanmade_ alternate version. I'm even going to kinda rename it from "Rewrite" to "Fan Edition", to make that clearer.

In the near future, I will upload the next chapter, and proceed with fan edits sooner in upcoming chapters.

**UPDATE (04/21/20)**

God-DAMN the story was taken down again D'X

Like... I don't know why this keeps happening. Well, I'm still here... and I've only been dealing with shitty life issues, not to mention COVID-19. Luckily it's not too bad in my area, I mean... we are under lockdown and I lost my job due Covid-19 (bummer). Anyway... hope everyone is okay. I'll update this story soon enough. Anyone knows Nocturne1980, pls reach out to her, hope she's okay.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri is a rich, protected girl that no longer want her parents controlling every inch of her life, stifling her freedom. She plans her wildest scheme ever... running away... Running away, on the road to explore the world she was always shielded from... However, things are not about to quite to go as planned, after her runaway car breaks down, in a hicktown in the Pennsylvanian mountains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ad-libbed quite a bit, but hey! I feel my memory did pretty good!
> 
> This is based on the original "On This Mountain", an amazing thriller fic set in AU Avengers, about Shuri being this rich girl running away from her restricted life, to explore the world. Unfortunately, fate has other plans for her as her car breaks down, and this sexy hillbilly mechanic named "Bucky" seemingly comes along to assist her... little does she know how the monsters she knew, were nothing compared to the monsters she didn't know...
> 
> I don't even know the name of the author :'(  
If ANYONE reading this remembers the story, PLZ let me know in the comments, what you remembered so I can try to rewrite it.

New York... the definition of excitement, exploration, adventure, and opportunity. This is the central hub in America, maybe even the whole world, of which all cultures are welcomed, shared, crosses over and are expressed. Same goes for ventures in business, education and entertainment. Oh the entertainment! Sure there's Broadway, Cirque de Soleil, live shows, street performances and many culturally oriented exhibits and shows. But let's be honest, the excitement laid in those corners many refer to as **dark**; BDSM shows, illegal trade shows, underground racing, this was where the **real** excitement laid.

Despite whichever path chosen, the lifestyle of choice, it was still your choice. Not everyone, for better or worse had the freedom of choice. Often it was due to age, but for many others of legal age, they were sentenced by society, stripped of their freedoms, due to violating the laws of the land. However, there are those restricted to the confines of their own home, not allowed any snippet of the world outside. 

She was young, her whole life ahead of her, and was an adult. Problem was, she's not being treated as such; just the beautiful, tailored little princess of the profanely wealthy Udaku family. Shuri, the single child of the tech mogul T'Chaka Udaku, has had enough of her family's restraints around the neck of her life. _HER_ life. She doesn't want to spend all of her days locked in this five story mansion, away from the infinite wonders and excitement of the world. Regardless of the servants provided, access to a private lab furnished with the latest in technology, and personal chauffeurs... this life had worn out with this princess. She needs freedom. 

She had been planning this morning, for months as a matter of fact. While quietly collecting her clothes in a bag, stashing some cash, and researching exciting sites across the U.S. to put on her little map, Shuri had finally gotten herself prepared for the journey, little she knew, would change her life forever.

Her only accomplice, Okoye, the love one of Udaku's head of security, and one of very few approved "friends" she was allowed, begrudgingly assisted her in this escape. Parked two blocks away from the Udaku's mansion, was an old, silver 97 Honda Accord. Perfect for travelling in incognito. 

"Sister..." the older of the sisters started, "you realize my heart races beyond what a human can take. I greatly worry for you, please stay in touch with me, make sure you don't hesitate if-"

"-If something goes wrong in that impossible one and a million chance..." Shuri cuts off her friend with a comically nonchalant tone. Okoye took in an irritated breath, as she folded her arms. Shuri zipped her backpack before looking into the deep ebony eyes of her friend. The pair stare for the moment, and the much younger of the two only smiled, then finally spoke.

"Okoye... its just a little trip. I need this. I... I have to do this. Just let me, okay? And thank you for all your help, I'll repay you, trust me-"

"I only need you to promise you will be safe, and stay in contact with me..."

Shuri had no snarky come back, seeing her friend's deep expression of concern. In reality, she understood why Okoye worried, why her parents were the way they were. But... _things_... _circumstances_ were different then. The situation then was a special case, not an everyday occasion. Shuri is an adult, very smart and clever. All children, eventually leave the nest, and usually a year before her age now. 

"I promise sister... and thank you..."

A quick hug was exchanged, before Okoye left for the day, allowing Shuri ample time to leave unnoticed, by evening. Shuri does so, escaping via a gap between the six foot shrubs in the backyard, passed the security. In thirty seconds, Shuri found herself at her rendezvous point, where the Accord was parked six blocks down. Nothing, NOTHING in the world sounded greater to Shuri than that old cranking of the engine. She zoomed off, off to adventure, excitement, exploring the real world, total freedom!

Shuri didn't care for taking her Maserati, knowing that the vehicle's system was rigged with tracking devices. Besides, this was the perfect way to mingle in with commoners, and not draw attention to herself. She also left her smartphone and smart watch behind, making sure she wouldn't be traceable.

After a few minutes, Shuri found herself on the I-95, heading south for Atlanta GA. This would be her first stop. Atlanta is the Manhattan of the Southeast, offering so much in rich cultures, exotic dining, and so much to explore in entertainment and activities. Shuri's heart couldn't help the moments it skipped beats, being on her own like this was the wildest stunt she ever pulled off.

It was a little more than a couple hours before Shuri found herself driving through the mountains in Pennsylvania. Ah the beauty here. The mountains resembled those she created as a child with her blankets; only much larger of course, and covered with rich green trees, dotted with tiny communities here and there. After another hour or so, Shuri was trying to check the radio for any news or weather updates, that's when it happened.

"Ooooh no, what's going on?!"

The engine began dragging and pulling, as if it were about to shut off. Just her luck. In the middle of nowhere, to have an issue like this. And of course, she was without any form of communication, and didn't necessarily have her own AAA account either. At least she had cash to burn. Luckily for her, there was highway signage indicating a small town was ahead and only 20 minutes away.

She arrived there, little town on the mountain. Tiny communities in the mix of thick trees, distant from the main road. She could only hope there was a mechanic in the area. She looked around and there was a gas station with a shack, and several old parked cars. This place looked like a stereotypical Hollywood set for an old town, in the 70's era. Old brick store, self service pumps are rusted. She struggles to get the car in the lot and parked, and then got out and called for assistance.

"Hello! Anyone here?!... Just need, some assistance with my car..."

At first there was silence. That alone unnerved her. Something about this place wasn't sitting well with Shuri, and she honestly wished she could high tailed out of there. But alas, even without knowledge of automobiles, she knew that this car wouldn't make it a mile further. Soon enough, she looked over to the shack next to the gas station. The building covered in rusted tin, surrounded by brush and overgrown weeds, several broken down cars lined up by the open garage door. Slowly, she approaches, and she can hear some metal clanking. Quickening her pace, Shuri gets up to the open garage, finding someone is working on a car, beneath it.

"Hello, I need help, please!" 

The metal clanking stopped, and the energy around the area changed quickly. She didn't offend him, she hoped. The young man slid out and stood up, and seeing him somehow, softened Shuri's worry a bit. Tall, thick brawn, wearing dirty jeans, boots, and an oil stained t-shirt. His neck length, brown hair pulled behind her ears, and lite stubble from not shaving in a few days.

He approaches her, wiping his hands off with an old rag, staring her down. She was feeling unnerved again, and she looked stumped as she looked up at him. He continued to eye her petite frame, from her Disney World 2007 tee just slightly sagging off one shoulder, down her thin frame, to her tight booty shorts and tennis shoes.

"Um... my car?" Shuri finally spoke up, and to her relief, he shook his head and quickly nodded. 

"Sorry miss, I... guess I was driftin' again..." he said in his country, mountain drawl. He smiled pleasantly, making Shuri more comfortable as he gently approached.

"Ride's there?" he nodded over to her Honda Accord, as he walked over eyeing the car. He opened the hood and looked around at several tubes, checking belts, and sniffing certain leaked fluids from time to time. Shuri stood, eventually she found herself leaning against one of the gas pumps, her fingers idly intertwining with one of her loose braids.

"Hey miss..." his voice brought her back to earth as she quickly was on her feet and beside him.

"When's the last time you got oil for her?" he said, referring to Shuri's car.

Shuri shrugged, and answered, "honestly I never have changed the oil. I just got this car a couple weeks ago..."

"Probably ain't her a tune up either, I reckon... And here you are ridin' the highway, road trip? First time?"

Shuri looked at the mechanic with slightly narrowed eyes; how would he **know** she's on a road trip. At that, he knows this is her first time alone apparently.

"Well I mean... I didn't think to..." her brain stopped, allowing him to put in his two cents. Unfortunately for her, it was wise advice.

"Sweet heart, first thing you do with a new ride is get a check up. Oil change, engine check, make sure ya'brakes are good, tune up... and speaking of, it seems your alternator is out..."

That couldn't be good. _'Great'_ she thought to herself as she slumped against her car. He didn't say anything, allowing her a chance to get her thoughts together.

"Look, can you get it fixed. I have cash and can pay you now... I really got to get to Atlanta"

He just looked at her, that look that unnerved her before. As she peered into those crystal blue eyes of his, some of his hair managed to loosen and fall framing his face some. Despite his knack for giving her goosebumps, Shuri couldn't help but be a little attracted to him. Well defined muscles, tousled, dark lengthy hair, that squared jawline, and those eyes that steals your soul.

"Hello?" Shuri spoke in frustration, and once again, the young mechanic shook his head and brought his eyes away from her.

"Sorry miss ah... heh, I hope I'm not rubbin' ya wrong but... you're just, real pretty gal..."

Shuri had to give in at this point. Maybe she's being overly suspicious for no reason. After all, if he wanted to, he could have easily handled her, drugged her into the back of his garage, raped and killed her. She gave him a sheepish smile and bowed a bit.

"Thank you... I uh... my apologies if I uh..."

"No need miss" the man started off, "you're young female, alone, with a stranger on stranger turf... I could do anything to ya, but trust me, you're safe here. We're all good town's folk. We're all family, on this mountain..."

Shuri then gave him a hearted, full smile. This was reassuring in all honesty, and he really seemed genuine. Come to think about it, people living so close to their natural surroundings would probably be easier to trust, not having the corruptions of the city in their communities.

"About your car, miss... miss..."

"Shuri, my name is Shuri"

"Pretty name, almost like Sherri. Name's James but the folk here call me Bucky..."

Shuri gave a pleasant giggle, as he continued.

"But yeah Miss Shuri... unfortunately I won't be able to get that part in until tomorrow... Got a place to stay?"

No... no, no, NO this couldn't be happening! Shuri just threw herself against the car. Just great. She didn't need this, but what could she do? Seeing her disgruntled and lost in thought, Bucky rose, giving her a small smile and walked off back to his garage. Shuri watched him, and went into her car for a bite. She took her map, trying to pin point her exact location, while nibbling on the Cheetos she'd been snacking on.

Bucky returned with a printed piece of paper, and Shuri didn't realize she could get out of her car quick enough. 

"Yes! Bucky! C-Can you get it fixed?"

"Well sweetheart, I definitely can get it fixed... I got her some oil, and refilled the coolant, and even got ya' some spark plugs... unfortunately, can't get that alternator for ya, until tomorrow..."

Shuri slumped her shoulders and pouted instantly, despite all the other good news given to her.

"I called my folks and got ya a room for the night..."

"T-Thanks Bucky... You're sweet, but I-I don't want to impose though. I can get a motel for tonight... or sleep in my car if uh..."

"Closest motel is 45 minutes out... and this here ain't the city... lotta wild critters out, and that includes bears... judgin' by that half eaten philly cheese steak, they'll be sniffin' you out, and I ain't leavin' no lady to face that..."

Shuri wanted to protest, but rethinking it, she'd rather have a nice warm bed than to face bears at night. She then shrugged and accepted his offer. He thanked her for accepting, and offered her a seat until he finished up for the day. As he worked, Shuri couldn't help but grow fond of him. He continued to work on the car, his muscles so nicely defined as they flex about while working. His shaggy brown hair had totally loosen, completely framing his face and jawline down to his neck. A few random strands stuck to the rolling sweat on his face. A hard working country boy for sure, but... damn is he hot. As if on cue, he looked up at her rich ebony eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"Hey Miss Shuri... go to the back, look for my blue Silverado... it's the '88 model. I'll meet up with ya there in few..."

He walked away, putting his tools away, and locking up windows and doors, the garage door being the last thing. Shuri warily moseys on, peering around the overgrown weeds and brush, there in the back was an old, sky blue Chevy Silverado. Was she really gonna get in a truck of all vehicles, with a total stranger, a grungy, dirty hillbilly at that? Claiming to take her to his parents' place for the night- yeah right. This just wreaks of those Lifetime indie films about girls, such as herself, being kidnapped and held for ransom... or worse, a sex slave. Lost in her twisting thoughts, she didn't even notice Bucky walking up to her, until the sound of the door opening startled her into focus.

"Oh, sorry doll..."

He had opened the passenger door for her.

"Let's hurry, make good time, mom will just be finished with supper by the time we arrive..."

"Um... sure, yes. I, I could use a good meal..."

Shuri gets in, as does Bucky after her. The truck cranked up and off they went, down the highway road, and supposedly to his parents' homestead. Bucky's truck had the smell of raw man, dirt and metal, along with an old, car freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror. The seats were covered in worn black leather, and the radio was on a country station. The ride was also a bit rough, these roads weren't so paved like the ones she was used to in Upstate New York. 

"So... whatcha doin' out in these parts, on your own? Take it ya'll ain't from around here... I hear an accent..."

"Yeah, and what makes you say that?" Shuri had to know, know how he was able to read her so well. Its as if he had figured out her situation without even a real conversation.

"Doll I've been there and done that... I know a rookie on the road when I lay eyes on one... I just wanna know what a city girl like yourself, out here of all places..."

Reading his body language, Bucky didn't appear nervous, suspecting, checking over his shoulder, and asking truly weird questions. Shuri made this observation, in trying to determine how trustworthy he was, and if he were actually setting her up. Up to this point, he seemed very nice, and only been incredibly helpful. She nodded and decided that, opening up may stir a necessary connection.

"My parents... they think just because we had tragedy in the family, many years ago I may add, when we were young... that I'm incapable of handling myself in the world. I'm their precious little princess... not allowed to leave home without permission, not allowed to make friends, they have to approve of EVERYTHING that enters my life- no... no, no, no, no, no... I had to get away, explore the world, become the woman I need to be..."

Bucky looked over at her and smiled before focusing back on the road.

"I hear that doll... like I said, been there and done that. I left home at about sixteen, had the itch to... see the world, find my own place... I'll tell you though, nothin's like home. On this mountain here, it's as free as freedom can ever get..."

"I've always loved the mountains..." Shuri started, moved to share more. "The mornings and evenings are especially beautiful. And it does... you do, feel free in this environment... To bad my parents never allowed us to go camping..."

"Could you ever see yourself living in a place like this?" Bucky asked, his voice warm at this point.

"Maybe... maybe someday. Right now, I want to travel the states, see the sites, explore what the world has to offer"...

They continued their ride, thirty minutes away from the tiny town front, making conversation, and finding some indirect commonalities here and there. This was very reassuring for Shuri. She felt like she could really trust that he meant well, and that should her parents ever come this way, he wouldn't give her up. The drive was long, but scenic and enjoyable enough, until they came to a secluded, old road. Bucky continued some small talk, but Shuri definitely took notice; she couldn't help that feeling she was having again. However, driving up helped to ease her, as they approached a small barn, with a couple gardens, and a modernized cabin, light smoke coming from the chimney.

"Come on doll... let's hurry in while supper's still hot"

This certainly looked the part of being a home to an older couple, she can only hope that when that door opened, she wouldn't be jumped by a mob with rope and binds for her... Like in those Lifetime movies... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did I do?!
> 
> Please again, if you remember this dark!Bucky x Shuri fanfic, let me know and comment below what you remembered, so I can try my best to rewrite it up to where it left off... at that point, it will be open to suggestions, as to what direction the story should go from there.
> 
> Special shout to Superheroes101 for filling in what they remembered from the story, in a comment.


	3. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri is to supposedly meet Bucky's parents, stay the night, by herself, "on stranger turf" as said by this mechanic. Will it all work out, and she'll get back on the road and on her merry way after some help from the towns folk? Or... will her life change for good, after stepping into a strange cabin, with this strange man she just met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so big thanks to "Superheroes101" for telling me what they remember in the comments, very useful, and great memory you have!
> 
> Shouts to "Malaiikka" for remembering the name of the original author "LightBrite, I wanna give proper credit for this work.
> 
> And tremendous shout out to "Ruru" for having SAVED the entire story, up til the very last chapter that was posted. I will upload each chapter one at a time, as I go in and edit it just a tad bit. I've been a beta-reader before so, I'll kinda just refine it with some re-wording.
> 
> I'll be honest too, because the first chapter was simply a reimagine of what I remember chapter one (chapter 2) being like, the first part chapter 2 (chapter 3) will be spilling over some of that re-imagining from chapter 1 (ch 2). I hope that all makes sense lol

It was getting dark, very dark. Surrounded by nothing but wilderness, and the sounds of insects, leaves wrestling and an occasional hooting from an owl, Shuri eyed this cabin, mind split on the possibilities awaiting her inside. Bucky was ever so eager, and guided her to the front door. As he knocked, calling out for his "pops", Shuri can smell the aroma of roasted meats, fresh vegetables, and something other, like a casserole, or stew of some sort. Her concerns were immediately dispelled as an older man answers the door, warm and welcoming.

"How's my boy doin'? I see ya finally caught'cha one, a fine one at that!" joked the thick built man, almost resembling a lumberjack with plaid lent shirt, jeans and suspenders. Bucky introduced Shuri to his father, Nick was his name, as they entered the modern, rustic styled dining room. Shuri counted the number of trophies and taxidermy, from deer, bears, a raccoon, a pair of foxes, and a beaver. Coming from the kitchen and entering the dining room was the mother, Maryanne. She could tell that's where Bucky got his clear, crystal blue eyes.

"Aww how pretty you are, hun! Come on, you could use a good meal", she hugged Shuri warmly, as they sat for their meal. Deer, roasted for several hours, with steamed garden vegetables, and creamed white potatoes with gravy. Nick informed Shuri that everything on their plates came from their garden, and from his most recent hunt. Shuri was genuinely impressed.

Dinner followed with their meal, along with a few rounds of cards and drinks. As Shuri would tell Nick and Maryanne she wasn't drinking age, they were amused to no end, repeatedly calling her adorable, and discuss how easy on the eyes she were. She could help how uncomfortably shy this made her feel, especially with Bucky watching her with his piercing eyes, and the occasional comments about how cute she and Bucky would be together. As the night came to an end, she was glad when they showed her to the spare bedroom to turn in for the night.

Maryanne gave her a long white sleeveless nightgown, when she saw Shuri had no sleepwear with her. It was soft thin cotton and felt just as nice as the quilt she lay on top of. Her stomach full and snuggling on a pillow in a clean bed, Shuri smiled thinking about how lucky she’s been so far. This was meant to be, she thought. The universe wanted her to be free, so it was helping her along the way.

Bucky picked Shuri up in the morning and took her back to the auto shop. She watched him change her oil, feeling more comfortable around him in the light of day. They chatted easily, him telling her about his life after he left the mountain and her opening up about her life in Upstate New York, how restrictive and controlling her parents were. At this point in the conversation, she had no worry in regards to whomever sent by her parents, to track her whereabouts. First off, she was careful about how much information she gave about her parents; only that she was from Upstate New York, and that her parents were controlling of her. No names, actual locations, or their business were ever revealed. She also was careful to not reveal her last name, as well, so... no harm possibly done. Besides, she got the feeling that if anyone her parents employed to recover her came this way, Bucky wouldn’t help. She doesn’t know why but it felt like in this short time he might understand her a little.

After changing her oil, he worked on other cars in the lot. He told her he ordered her part and that it should be there by the end of day. If he couldn’t install it tonight, then at the latest she should be on her way tomorrow early evening. The sun was setting by the time he finished with his work and informed her of what she already knew. The part hadn’t come in. She sighed, prepared to spend another night with his parents. This time of day was much later than yesterday when they left for his parents, and Shuri almost fell asleep in his truck this time around. The trip to his parents’ cabin seemed to take longer than it had the night before. When the truck stopped in front of a cabin that wasn’t his parent’s she turned to ask him where they were.

“My father’s huntin' buddies are sleeping in at their place. Looks like it’s my house tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

He hopped out the driver's seat, and walked ahead confidently like it wasn’t a big deal, so Shuri tried to do the same. Bucky and his family had been so kind to her so far; so why was her stomach rolling with this nervous energy? The cabin wasn’t as cozy as his parents; it was smaller than his parents' homestead cabin, no little knickknacks here and there to be seen, and the curtains on the windows were plain, and looked to been there for ten or more years. His kitchen did have a microwave which he used to heat up two frozen TV dinners for them. Shuri was grateful, but he seemed slightly embarrassed.

“Never been much of a cook, and this place could use a woman’s touch.” he said nonchalantly. She didn’t want him to feel like he was lacking after all he’d done for her.

“Thank you, for the food and everything. I love your home. It’s so quiet and peaceful out here.”

This made him smile brightly and Shuri was glad her compliment pleased him. It really was a nice cabin, after all. “See yourself... ever, livin' here, perhaps?”

His second time questioning her on this. She chuckled lightly, and stared off, this time with more thought than last time.

“I don't know... meaning, its genuinely worth considering. But... just not now. Like I said, I have too much to see. Too many places I want to go.” she said. She’s only nineteen but actually, she feels much younger after being caged in her whole life. Right now she feels brand new, like a freshly hatched sparrow, hungry to take flight but still learning how.

“I guess there’s plenty of places more exciting than here. How old you say you were again?”

“Nineteen.”

“_Nineteen_,” he repeated, his tone almost relishing in admiration of that number. “Fresh and full of life. Leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake, tho'...”

He traced his finger around the mouth of the mason jar he’s drinking from, eyes following the path, missing Shuri’s blush.

“I seriously doubt it. The closest thing I’ve had to a boyfriend was a childhood crush on my cousin Eric. My parents wouldn’t let me have male friends.”

“Is that so?” his cut eyes to her, the light reflecting their cool, steel color, “Guess they kept you kinda like a princess locked in a tower then.”

“You could say that.”

“Nothing wrong with a protective family. Just gotta know when to cut the apron strings. Right, princess?”

Shuri blushed again and smiled weakly. He was making her uncomfortable again because even in her inexperience, she was sure she was reading his looks correctly. They weren’t innocent, but heated, _hungry_ looks. Maybe she should have insisted on sleeping in her car now that the snacks had been removed. His bedroom was in the very back of the house. He wasn’t kidding when he said there was only one bed, the other rooms she spied on her way to his room, were almost completely empty of any furniture. There were five altogether. She wondered why he would need so many rooms when it was just him. Maybe all the people in this area built their house this way. He gave her one of his t-shirts to sleep in and Shuri vowed that once her car was running again, one of the first things she was going to buy would be a couple of pajama sets. Unlike his parents, Bucky’s house had air conditioning and it was cranked up high. Shuri buries herself under the plush comforter trying to ignore the spicy masculine scent permeating it. Coyotes howled into the night and an owl hooted just outside her window. That combined with the steady chirping of crickets lulled Shuri to sleep. She doesn’t know how long she’s been sleeping when she’s compelled to open her eyes. A large warm hand worked it’s way up her leg and she’s instantly awake, petrified and whimpering.

_It’s Bucky._

The dim moonlight casts an eerie shadow on his face muting the handsomeness there and making him appear wholly sinister. Shuri clutches her blanket for only a moment before reason takes hold and she scrabbles clumsily from the bed, landing on the floor. A lamp clicks flooding the room with light. Bucky now sits where she once lay, a hand holding his mouth, looking almost as confused as she feels. He makes no move to get closer and some of Shuri’s fear dissipates.

“I’m so sorry.” he says, running his fingers through messy brown locks. “I...must’ve been sleepwalking again. I didn’t scare you did I?”

Shuri squints her eyes in astonishment at his rushed explanation and apology. “What the actual **fuck**!” she screams, hand pressed to her thundering heart. He keeps apologizing, leaving the bed and backing out of the room. The door shuts with a click.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” he says from the other side.

Shuri fights the urge to rail at him for scaring her so badly. She can hear him moving down the hall and then the sound of a door shutting. Rushing over to the bedroom door, she checks for a lock. There is none. There’s no chair she can prop against the doorknob either. There is a dresser though. It takes her quite a bit of effort but she manages to push it in front of the door.

_Sleepwalking—yeah right._

Whether her car was finished or not, she wasn’t spending any more time in Bucky’s house, or at his parents. She’d shell out the money for a tow to the next town if she had to.  
The next day she exited the bedroom holding a lamp as a weapon in case she needed to bash it on Bucky’s head. She called out but received no answer. Every room was empty, void of any souls. Putting the lamp down by the main door, she went outside to find Bucky’s truck gone. He was supposed to take her back into town to finish her repair. She’s tempted to try to follow the dirt road but thinks better of that plan when she remembers, even by truck it had taken them quite a while to reach his cabin. She could end up lost in the woods and thoughts of wondering these hills in the dark, waiting for a wild animal, or Bucky, to find her kept her sitting on the porch, waiting for his return. Putting her foot down when he came back, and demanding he take her back immediately was her only choice really. She could barricade herself back in his bedroom, however... but there was a window he could break into... could have broken into last night if he want.

Hours drag by, the heat of day taking her back inside to cool off. Maybe she was overreacting. He seemed genuinely alarmed last night. If he really wanted to he could have made it past her barricade but he hadn’t even tried. When he returned she’d just tell him to take her back to town. He had popsicles in his fridge but not much else. She finished the entire unopened box vindictively. Served him right for stranding her here and with no real food. By the time his truck rolls in front of the cabin the sun is well past midpoint in the sky. Shuri stands on the porch, hands crossed over her chest and glares at him. Bucky gets out and grabs a couple of brown paper grocery bags.

“Had to run into town for food. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back. Your part came in and I wanted to start working on it right away. Not quite done yet, but almost there.” he said, handing Shuri the two bags before going to grab two more.

“The part came in yesterday--”

She followed him inside the cabin into the kitchen. He ignored her as he unpacked the groceries, putting them in their designation spaces. Warning bells were sounding loudly internally.

“Bucky. I need you to take me back into town. Now.”

He looked up from the bag he was unloading. “_Why_?”

“Why?” she parroted dumbly. “I just stocked the kitchen. You’ll be more comfortable here until the works complete. We’ve got Netflix too.”

Suddenly Shuri was seething with anger. It wasn’t a smart move to say what she said next when it was apparent that Bucky was not operating in reality. But she was angry and starting to feel the all too familiar suffocating restriction of being trapped in a place she didn’t want to be.

“Are you off your meds? I don’t give a fuck about your Netflix subscription. I said I want to leave, right now.”

A muscle twitched in his jaw and they stared each other down over the expanse of the kitchen table.

“I don’t like the way you’re using your words, doll.” he finally said.

She could do nothing but blink at his flinty expression. What had she gotten herself into?

Trying to placate him, she made her tone neutral “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just ready to leave. I didn’t mean to snap on you, honestly.” This was enough to make his eyes soft again, a slight smile playing at his lips.

“I knew you were a spitfire when I first laid eyes on you. But, doll.” he stepped around the table and came too close for her comfort. Wrapping fingers around her chin he lifted her face up. “Don’t **ever** use that kind of language again. Did your parents take with that kind of talk in their house?”

_What—the—fuck. Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck._

Shuri cleared her throat before giving a whispered “No.” She was trembling now, he could feel it from where his hand held her face.

“Did they wash your mouth with soap when you used those kinda words?”

She shook her head, thoughts of all the horrible things he could do to her in this isolated cabin running through her mind. A shallow grave in the woods... The bears didn’t seem so bad right now.

“Did they take a belt to you then?” he asked, voice soft.

“My parents have never laid a hand on me a day in my life.”

He grunted like he already knew that. “If you use that language in this house again, **I will**. Do you understand?”

Mouth open in shock at the clear threat of violence, Shuri fiercely nodded her head in his hand. Satisfied with her response he let go and went back to putting the remaining groceries away. Shuri stood watching, sweat breaking and heart pounding.

“Bucky... I want to leave.” she tried to keep her voice calm and non-threatening. She was aware that she was still risking upsetting a man who had just threatened to beat her if she used foul language.

Not another one of her brightest ideas but what else could she do? He sighed, resting the palms of his hands on the kitchen table, forearms corded with muscle stretched  
out and flexing.

“Steve said to just rip the band-aid off. That it’d be kinder, but I ain’t never done this before.”

“What do you mean?” she asked but she already knows. All the subtle clues came together at once, starting with his first, ominous statement now... Thinking back, the manner of how friendly his parents were, and the strange jokes they dropped about her and Bucky making a cute couple, was peculiar and should have been more alarming. Then looking at Bucky's cabin, all the empty rooms, and his comment that ‘it needed a woman’s touch’... Somehow this was worse than the shallow grave she thought he had planned for her.

He looked at her unblinking “I think you know you’re not leaving here. Not yet anyway.” His words confirmed her fears with a sickening drop in her gut.

_“I’m keeping you...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very much to not over edit this, over bloat the writing, or change it's original line of events and such. Unfortunately, I had already started writing chapter 2 (ch 3) and... when I got the full story from Ruru (thanx again!), I didn't want to waste my brain strain, so... the first part of this chapter is a tad different that the original, but not by much at all plot wise. 
> 
> Moving forward, I'm gonna press on with simply editing any typos or misspellings, but not too much reinventing and such. It was great the way it was, overall.
> 
> Chapter 8 was the very last chapter. After that, its gonna be open to some suggestions, where to move the story forward :D


	4. I'm Keeping You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping you... those aren't the words of your friendly, neighborhood mechanic. What did this mean for Shuri? All she knew was, she needed to escape, as quickly as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm about to EXPLODE. Wondering where I've been? Fucking job training :(  
It's so much info overload that I can barely function. They aren't EVEN paying me to train, and they've dumped hours and hours of time consuming "training" that is so overly repetitive, concentrates too much on how to read customer emotions, while ALL I'm doing is taking care of fucking BILLS. I'm an agent of the BILLING department! God fuck everything DX
> 
> This chapter is AS IS, practically. Just a speed read to correct any prior errors, but other than that, I'm only posting this to keep active on some level -_- next week I hope to get back my normal life :'3

_I’m keeping you._

She’s seen this movie before. Several versions of it in fact. It brought on the same feelings of shocked despair as receiving the news of T’challa never coming home, or the realization that she’d never had a normal life like the other kids in her school. Not for the first time, Shuri wondered why her life couldn’t be a boring series of events and circumstances. What were the chances that she’d pick the auto shop manned by a hot, but insane real-life hillbilly? A hillbilly in the **truest** sense of the word seeing as he had a cabin on a mountain where he just proclaimed his intentions to keep her like some self-delivered mail-order bride.

_This was not happening._ Shuri was not going to passively submit to her rape or captivity. He likely had both planned. Fuck this hillbilly and his Netflix. She watched his body visibly tense. What were the chances that he’d left his keys in his truck? She was willing to bet he had. Okoye would be proud at how quickly she moved across the kitchen,  
making a beeline for the front door. He didn’t call out after her, the echo of his boots on hardwood the answer to her action. Her shirt snagged on the door frame as she threw the screen door open but she pushed forward without stopping, a rip exposing her shoulder. She cleared the four steps of the porch in one leap, making it to his truck and flinging open the door to hop inside just as he was exiting the front door of the cabin. Clicking the automatic locks as soon as the truck door shut, Shuri looked up to see Bucky barreling towards her, eyes hard.

They shared a moment of acknowledgment, eyes locked through the pane of glass, both determined to out-will the other. She watches him slip a hand into his front pocket and her eyes snapped to the ignition where the keys waited. Not bothering to give him a victory glance, Shuri turned the key, starting the engine along with too loud country music playing over the radio. She changed the gear, pressing on the gas to peel out of the drive. A dirt cloud obscured her view of Bucky running after her.

Reaching over, she turned off the radio and an overwhelming need to scream followed. Anger, fear, **disbelief**—buzzing excitement... all composed into a strange sound coming from her throat as she navigated the narrow dirt path, at a speed that was far too fast for a woman trying to get away from a man that was on foot. The urgency to leave this mountain was a pressing weight. If she didn’t get away now she was afraid that she’d never have another real chance. It was a while before she slowed down, not because she felt safer, but because the sun was nearly over the horizon and the lights from the truck weren’t enough to warn of every obstacle as she made her trek off the mountain.  
A moonless night thanks to thick clouds, the light of fireflies the only illumination besides the truck’s headlights.

She didn’t think she’d make if off the mountain before the truck ran out of gas or she inadvertently crashed into a tree trunk, but when the wheels of the truck finally met pavement she could’ve cried. The dark outline of buildings scattered in the distance, no matter how hard they were to make out, was a welcome sight. As she drove further on, her surroundings began to look vaguely familiar. She was getting closer to the town where this little nightmare had begun. Once she was on the main road, her breathing finally settled. Shuri had no idea what she was going to do, or where she was going to go after she got on the highway. All of her money and possessions were back in the cabin with  
Bucky. She had no phone, no cash, and the only help she could depend on were the parents she’d run away from, to begin with.

The flash of red and blue lights in the rear-view mirror along with the double chirp of a police siren decided Shuri’s next course of action for her. Relief flooded her veins as she quickly pulled the truck to the side of the road and rolled the window down. Filing a report against Bucky would almost certainly get her her stuff back. The sound of a dispatcher’s static-laced voice could be heard as the officer came to the driver’s side window. Hand resting on his gun hip, he brought his mouth to this shoulder and gave the dispatcher a police code in response to her inquiry.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” he asked.

Shuri looked into blue eyes that gave her pause. They looked familiar.

“I don’t know why, sir, but I’m sure glad to see you. You see I was—.”

“Step out of the cab, please.” he cut her off.

Shuri’s eyes darted nervously, taking in the hard lines of his face, badge—_Sheriff Rogers_, and the hand still a threat at his hip. It didn’t cross her mind not to comply so she opened the door and hopped down.

“Place your hands on the truck,” he commanded.

She turned around slowly and spread her fingers against the closed door of the truck, elbows bent.

“I need your help, officer. I was being held against my will. All my things—I need to file a report.”

His answer was to grab her wrists one at a time, with gentle authority, the cold metal of clicking cuffs following.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. Why are you handcuffing me?”

The officer ignored her question and fear spiked once more. This was wrong, _so wrong_. She stumbled as he ushered her into the back of his cruiser.

“Why are you doing this? I was kidnapped. I’m the victim!”

When he sat in the front seat, he sat silently for a moment before turning around granting her a clear picture of those familiar piercing blue eyes in the interior lights.

“This is how this is gonna go, Shuri.”

Shuri’s eyes widened at his mention of her name. She never told him her name.

“I’m going to take you home now. You’re going to stay put this time. If you don’t, we’re going to do this all over again. Got it?”

“But, you're supposed to help me.”

“I am helping you.”

Shuri completely lost her shit when the cruiser pulled into the drive of Bucky’s cabin, and the dark haired mechanic came straight for her door, yanking it open, dodging her kicking feet to scoop her over his shoulder. She twisted and raged, the restriction of the handcuffs adding to her feeling of helplessness and fueling her resolve to hurt him in any way she could. Gripping her tightly around her thighs he didn’t so much as grunt when she repeatedly sunk her teeth into his back or tried to kick him.

“Let me go! You can’t keep me here!” she yelled when biting had no effect.

She clumsily bounded to her feet when he set her down on the living room sofa.

He used her shoulders to plant her back in the seat with a firm “Don’t move.”

Of course, she didn’t listen, who did he think he was? She wasn’t going to go along with whatever he had planned for her. She’d fight him to the end. He pushed her down this time, mouth tightening and jaw working with emotion.

“Keep your fucking hands off of me, you psycho.” she screeched. He pushed her down again.

“She’s out of control. There’s only one way to fix that.” the officer said, coming to stand next to Bucky, both standing over her with their arms crossed.

“She’s scared, Steve. She doesn’t understand what’s happening.” Bucky said, pushing a growling Shuri back to the couch.

“Then make her understand. The longer you wait, the worse it’s gonna be. She needs to know who’s in charge.”

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not right here in front of you!” she yelled. They snap their eyes to her.

“This is illegal. I don’t want to be here. You’re a cop. You have to help me.” her throat was constricted with emotion. His name tag said sheriff. He was the got damn sheriff and he was aiding a man in a felony.

“I have to head out but call me if you need me.” Sheriff Rogers ignored her in favor of speaking to Bucky, but before he turned to leave he reached behind Shuri to remove the cuffs and told her “Shuri, I hope you’re settled in the next time I see you.”

He left and Shuri was alone with a plainly angry Bucky looming over her.

“You can’t keep me here.” her voice was uneven as fear took over.

Not that the cop would have helped her. Now she was totally alone with him and as her eyes darted around for a weapon, she could see nothing she could use to protect herself.

“You’re afraid. I get that. You probably think I’m going to force myself on you or something worse. I know I can’t make you trust I won’t hurt you. Especially after what we need to get out of the way tonight, but I want you to know it’ll get better. As soon as you let go and accept that, here _on this mountain_, this is your life now. It’s going to be a good life. You’ll see.”

Shuri barely had time to register his words before he was on her, grabbing her as he sat on the couch and wrestled her into his lap. She kicked and bucked but he trapped her legs and help her torso down. When he had her securely in place, she could feel him unbuckling his belt and a choked sob erupted.

He shushed her even as he pulled the belt free. “We’ll always talk about why you’re getting punished before, okay?”

“Fuck you!” she cried, bucking futilely. The sharp sting of the belt, folded over, connecting with her bottom silenced her. Four more rained down before he spoke again.

“Are you ready to listen?”

“Yes.” she nodded, eager to stop the painful spanks.

“You’re gonna get fifteen licks for running away and another ten for your language. **Bare bottom**. Do you understand?”

“Why are you going this?” she was back to crying, not understanding any of this. If he was going to rape her why didn’t he just do it? Why did he have to beat her too?

“Do you understand?” he repeated.

“No!” she wailed.

Warm fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her shorts and yanked them down her thighs. The shock of air meeting naked flesh was quickly replaced by the vicious heat of leather smacking soft skin. He didn’t drag it out, his pace fast, the force he used hard and unrelenting. The sting of the belt was so jolting she didn’t have the presence of mind to count as they landed, her only thoughts were of the excruciating pain and how she wished it would end. When it finally did she was a blubbering tear-drenched mess, trembling and apologizing for running away and cursing when deep down she knew she’d done nothing wrong.

He promptly pulled her shorts back up, running a hand over her aching bottom, the movement drawing flickers of fresh pain as well as a measure of comfort. Humiliated beyond anything she’d ever experienced, Shuri buried her face in her hands and cried, Bucky’s hand working its way up to her back to massage her tense muscles.

“You belong to me now, so you can’t go running off when you feel like it. If your parents had taken a strap to your backside you’d never have run off from them. If you try that again it will be way more than fifteen. Do you understand?”

He waited for her response, but all she could do was sob in self-pity at the unfairness of her predicament. She yelp when he squeezed her bottom, a clear warning.

“Yes—I understand.”

“Good girl. Now, your language. You have such a pretty voice, I don’t want to hear ugly words coming out of your mouth again. You’ll get ten licks for every foul word. Do you understand?”

This time she was faster with her response. “-Yes!... yes...”

He seemed pleased with her quick answer. “Oh, baby doll. I like it when you’re a good girl. I think with a little work you can be that way for me all the time.” he lifted her into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

She cried harder, sore bottom resting uncomfortably on his leg. He was gentle when he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Exhausted, she didn’t resist when he put her under the comforter, tucking her in like he hadn’t just beat her bare bottom with his belt, before kissing her forehead and leaving her to stare out into the darkness of the room.  
  
No matter what it took, she had to find a way to get off of this mountain. Not tonight, though. Tonight she was too tired and scared to do anything but sleep.


	5. Daddy Issues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri once thought she had issues with her father... issues about boys, her curfew, the fact she could only travel to specified locations with a chaperone... Today she learns what it means to have "Daddy Issues"...
> 
> I've had a HELLISH week, be glad I did THIS much of a summary LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here's the next chapter, I beta read it, and fixed some issues in format and grammar. 
> 
> Now I DO wanna shout out to my new follower "Maria" and her INCREDIBLE ideas for what happens after Chapter 8. I really like her ideas, and I welcome anyone else and their ideas as well. But I'll drop this much (since it IS in the commentary) Shuri would befriend a new girl brought in, Anna-Marie, nicknamed "Rogue". Rogue has been betrothed to a reformed Cajun that moved into this mountain just a couple years ago. They (Shuri and Marie) will find each other having the same desire to escape, and after each attempt is a fail, they'd meet their one ticket out... a shifty character that has a breakdown on the highway, named "Thomas Sharpe"...
> 
> So that's a plot idea that is brewing right now, I'm excited about it. If anyone here would like to suggest plot/sub-plot ideas, just jot them down below! :D

It was THAT kind of morning. _Only worse_.

Shuri had flashbacks of home, the times she would get into an argument with her parents; chiefly having to do with her occasional rebellion, desire for friends, and want for less restriction in her life. Those little moments in the morning, breakfast professionally prepared by the kitchen, while waiting in the dining hall of ten foot ceilings, French furnishing of white wood, being served on imported English china… _these_ moments, where the ones Shuri loved the least…

But **this** morning? This was stuff of _nightmares_; being trapped by a hillbilly, in his dingy ol’ cabin, in a tight corner kitchenette that is probably older than he is, standing on her feet, cooking for HIM. Shuri was one to not live with many regrets. Cooking this country, mountain breakfast against her will and at the threat of a belt… was the definition of **hell**.

Actual breakfast, was pretty silent, awkward, and a bit unnerving. The eggs, bacon and flapjacks were… _toasty_, to say the least. Shuri eyed her captor closely as she bit on the crispy, blackened bacon. His look wasn’t that of satisfaction, but his belly growling had to be why he kept eating. It was visible that the silence irritated Bucky; however, he didn’t force a conversation. He only looked up a couple of times, as if inviting some small talk. But Shuri’s steady focus on her plate, kept Bucky from words, continuing his… **crispy** meal.

* * *

Shuri scrubbed at the plate with far more vigor than was necessary to remove the bit of scrambled egg stuck to it. She was partly still fuming that Bucky had insisted she wash the dishes from the morning meal. He also forced her to cook under his instruction (what a disaster), nonchalantly dropping that it would be one of her duties. It was a grave struggle for her bite her tongue, not telling him off about his sink full of dishes.

This was the first time in Shuri’s life, she’s ever done anything resembling a chore. Her parents had a housekeeper to tend to all menial house work. It was a little embarrassing to have him chuckle softly at her trying to figure out what to do with the soap and dish rag. When he reached over to show her what to do, Shuri reflexively snatched away from him and snapped. Then she _remembered_ the previous night and how her butt still ached from that beating. With that realization, she looked up in fear, waiting nervously for him to retaliate. Bucky just sighed and left her to her work. Maybe the spankings were reserved for cursing and escape attempts.

She was anxious, constantly anticipating his next outburst of violence. His odd mixture of deranged kidnapper and hillbilly gentleman was unsettling. He didn’t bother her while she slept, even though she knew the only bed in the house was in his room. In fact, he hadn’t done anything even remotely sexual besides pulling her shorts down to spank her last night and the ‘sleepwalking’ incident of the night before. She won’t let her guard down though.

After she was finished with the dishes he comes back into the kitchen, obviously observing her activity from the distance. He’s wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. His hands are tucked in his pockets and she gets the feeling that he might think it’ll put her at ease. It absolutely does not.

“You finished up?”

Shuri looks back at the empty double sink and nods.

“Good. Let me show you our laundry room. It’s this way.” He tilts his head towards the kitchen door before exiting, expecting her to follow.

_Great, more work. _

He leads her to a room just across from the bedroom, complete with a washer, dryer, and laundry supplies. There are two baskets of dirty laundry lined up against an unpainted wall. Shuri stood in the doorway, eyes locked on the baskets.

“When you finish with the laundry, I’ll show you where the house cleaning supplies are. Mostly vinegar and Windex, but I can get you whatever you need, just tell me…”

The laundry baskets blurred.

“You feeling alright?”

Shuri heard him, but all she could see was the blurred image of the laundry baskets. The vertical slats began to form bars of a prison cell. Was this her fate? To be relegated to the status of a servant as long as he wanted to keep her _alive_?

“_I don’t want to wash your laundry_. Or clean your house, or wash your blo—_your dishes_. I want you to let me **leave**. I’ve never done anything bad to you. I was going to pay you to fix my car. I DON’T deserve this.”

“We need the house to be _kept_ and _clean_, don’t we doll? It don’t work unless you do.” His voice had the tone and cadence of one speaking to a child. He even stooped down a little to make eye contact with her. “Now I don’t wanna see you poutin’ because you can’t sit on your butt all day. Working is good for you. Soul and body. You’ll get used to things after a while.”

His hands came up to rub her shoulders and she flinched backward.

“I don’t want to be your slave.” she stammered. Bucky laughed, a full belly pleasant sounding laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. She found nothing funny about forced servitude, especially when she was on the receiving end of it.

“Slave? I’m gonna make you my wife, silly girl. Once you settle in we’ll get married and start our family. I was thinking, three kids but we’ll see. I can always expand the house if you want more later...”

Shuri discovered that it was possible to hyperventilate in a matter of seconds; and _apparently_, you didn’t need to rev up to it. She couldn’t breathe. Clutching her chest she backed out of the laundry room and into the hall, wheezing for air.

_‘He’s insane…’_ She knew for certain, she **had** to get out of here.

“You’re **_insane_**. I’m not going to marry you.” she managed to get out, partially panting.

“I ain’t asking by the way. I’m just telling you how things will be.”

“Marriage requires consent. I’ll never consent to marry a man who’s holding me captive.”

“You’ll say yes. _Eventually_… Maybe it takes us more time than most to get there, but we will. You won’t be the first bride around these parts to drag her feet to the altar. I’m patient. I won’t need a shotgun to get you there.”

Shuri paused with a swallow. _There’s **more**?_ _How many others out there?_ She had a crawling feeling that it was more than a few. The sheriff was in on her kidnapping after all.

Bucky sighed. “I’ll do the laundry tonight. You’re too worked up. I think my baby doll needs a nap.” He led her by her hand into the bedroom and watched as she slipped under the covers.

“When you get up, we’ll take a little walk before dinner. How’s that sound?”

Shuri nodded, just wanting him to leave her alone. After she could hear his footsteps off in another part of the house she crept out of bed and into the laundry room, taking the bottle of bleach sitting next to the detergent and pouring half of it into the moving load of dark clothes in the washer, then slipping quietly back into bed, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Surprisingly, she was tired. When Bucky gently rocked her shoulder to wake her up, Shuri felt calmer and rested. For their walk, he gave her a pair of brand new boots that fit her perfectly, and when they came back he took them from her, leaving her barefoot. _So that was part of his plan. _Leave her with no shoes, making it more difficult to escape. She’ll have to discover where he hides them before she leaves.

It was time to prepare dinner. This time, Bucky made her watch him cook. Tonight it’s chili. After it’s done he only dishes up one serving though, telling her to have a seat at the kitchen table. He places a glass of water before her and nothing else, sitting down at his place which has chili, cornbread and a glass of milk.

“Your little stunt with the bleach cost you dinner and your TV privileges for tonight.”

Shuri struggles not to roll her eyes, as she folded her arms, taking in a breath. He digs in and her stomach grumbles as the delicious aroma waft over to her. She wonders what he’ll do if she breaks a few dishes the next time he has her clean the kitchen.

“How many women are being held captive on this mountain?” she asked quite directly, wanting to distract herself from her sudden hunger.

“You’re the only one who doesn’t wanna be here.”

_Yeah, but maybe they get brainwashed, made to forget they wanted to leave, wanting their freedom. Kind of useful to have the sheriff in it._

“Every now and then a pretty little thing catches the eye of one of my kin,” he admitted.

“And you just take them?”

“Something like that. My family’s big and we tend to breed boys. There aren’t always a lot of women to choose from in a town this size.”

“Has anyone ever—**killed** a girl who didn’t want to--?”

“Now why would anyone do that?”

“Because they didn’t do what you wanted them to.”

Bucky wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin next to his bowl. He clearly wasn’t finished eating but he stood up and held out a hand, palm up. “Come on, we’ll talk in the living room.”

He waited until she took his hand, scared to touch him, guiding her to the living room. Shuri sat on the couch. Bucky perched on the edge of the coffee table, knee brushing hers.

“_On this mountain_, we do things a little differently than what you’re used to. Everyone has a role, a place. My role is to protect you, not harm you. I’ll provide everything you need and most things you want, and I’ll always do what I think is best for you and our family. Your role is to submit to me. To nurture our children and to take care of our home. You don’t lose your life when you don’t do what you’re told. You lose your **pride**. With that gone, you’ll see how easy it is for us to get along.”

She was aware of at least one of his methods of stripping away her pride. She desperately hoped he didn’t have other methods, but recognized just that **_one thing_** in given time, might be enough to break her.

“I could never be happy under those circumstances.”

“I imagine you’ll be pretty unhappy for some time until you fully submit. Even after you get used to the idea of belonging to me, you’re probably never gonna like what follows after you disobey.”

Shuri’s eyes darted to his belt, a shiver racing down her neck. Her eyes didn’t leave it as he rose and sat down next to her, too close.

“You lost dinner because you wanted to be a brat and ruin my clothes. But I did tell you to take a nap, didn’t I?”

She nodded her head, fearfully understanding where this was leading.

“Use your words, doll.”

“You did.”

“You couldn’t have been taking a nap if you were up taking your anger out on our good bath towels, could you?”

“No.” She shook her head, tears already forming at what was to come.

“I’d have thought after the whipping you got last night, it would take at least a few days before you needed another.”

Shuri whimpered at this, and attempted to bolt from the couch. She couldn’t take another beating. She _wouldn’t _take one docilely. However, Bucky pulled her back down, tossing her over his knee and pinning her in place.

“No belt this time, just my hand. I’m going to heat your butt until I feel like you’ve had enough.

Before bed tomorrow we’re going to do the same thing and the day after. Understand?”

Shuri dug her nails into his thigh in response. Scared, but angry, if she was going to hurt then he was going to hurt too. Bucky grunted and pinned both of her wrists in the small of her back with one hand.

Cool air hit her bottom, her face on fire with humiliation from being exposed. “You have no right to treat me like this!”

“That right there is the reason you’re in this predicament. Haven’t accepted who you belong to yet.”

The first blow stung but not nearly as much as the belt had the night before. Shuri bit her lip to hold in her laugh. He should have started with his hand yesterday because the belt made this spanking seem bearable. She’s sure laughing would probably get him to pull out his belt, so she buried her face in the couch and waited for it to be over.

However, as the spanking continued those blows that seemed not so bad became increasing aching as tender spots were repeatedly struck. His pace was steady, not hurried like before either.

“When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it,” he said, never ceasing his torrent of spanks. “No sass. No grumbling. No partially doing it. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he said, and she was confused.

“Yes, I understand.” she rushed out when he hit harder as she stalled to think of what he wanted her to say.

“Say _daddy_ when you’re answering a question.”

“I don’t care how much you beat me, I’m NOT calling you daddy. I have a father and you’re not him!”

“But you ran away from him, didn’t you? Bad girl... I’m your daddy now.”

Shuri howled her denial, renewing her struggles as the spanks went from uncomfortable to downright painful. She was wrong. This was worse than the belt. At least last night she knew how many licks to expect and though they were vicious, they were fast and over with quickly. Bucky didn’t show any sign that he was tiring, still maintaining the same pace.

She held out for much longer than she expected, choking back sobs, refusing to cry for his abuse.

Instead, she squirmed and tried her best to free her wrists from his hand.

“These sessions will be a lot shorter when you learn to not resist. Fighting will drag it out.”

Thoughts of him doing this day after day with no end in sight is what finally made her crack. He wanted her to just lay down and take it too. Just thinking about it seemed to make her bottom burn even more. Crying didn’t halt the spanking, and nor did begging for mercy. _What was she thinking when she put bleach in the washer? It was a horrible idea._ She should have just complied while she waited for a chance to escape.

“I’m sorry!” she cried. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Good.”

“I said I was sorry. Stop. Please, stop.”

“Oh… we’re just _getting started_.”

* * *

Shuri was curled up on the bed, shoulders shaking as she cried pitifully into the pillow she held. She was naked from the waist down under the covers because it ached too much to even put on her panties. Bucky was behind her, on top of the covers, arms wrapped around her but giving her poor bottom some distance. Before pulling the covers over her waist he tenderly rubbed a cool gel onto the area he was responsible for punishing. Shuri had no fight or pride left in her at that moment. He’d spanked it all out, so she lay on her belly and flinched through her sobs when he touched a particular inflamed spot.

He kissed the back of her head and she squeezed her eyes shut, hugging the pillow tighter.

“I don’t like doing that, but I won’t run from it. It’s what you need.” He stroked the hair at her temple. “Tomorrow, if you’re a good girl, it might not be so bad. Do you think you can?”

Shuri sniffled. “_Yes, daddy_...”

It wasn’t so hard to say after all. Not after begging and pleading and finally accepting that she’d only get mercy if she did what he wanted her to do. Before he was done spanking her, he had her say it several times. _I’ll be a good girl. I’m sorry. I belong to you. _All followed by daddy.

He kissed her head again. “See you in the morning, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Glad I got this one out, should have the next chapter up and going in the next couple days :D
> 
> I've been struggling for real with this new job, had very little of my own me time to accomplish ANYTHING T_T 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, hope to get my groove on more for you guys :D


	6. AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet end to this rewrite, please read the full message below.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

I want to thank EVERYONE who followed my re-capturing of the once lost fanfic "On This Mountain". It was heartbreaking to see the story had disappeared, and a great journey in re-writing the fanfic. I wanna shout out to "Ruru" for providing me the original script, and "Maria" for all the brainstorming she did to contribute to future chapters. She came up with awesome ideas, and I had looked forward to manifesting them in chapters past Chapter 8.

However, the original author has returned! She (or he) spoke to me that they wish to finish their own fanfic "On This Mountain", and asked that, since this was their work, that I remove this rewrite. I definitely don't want to offend the original author, and so I bid a bittersweet farewell to the fanfic I and you all were rewriting. Definitely read the original, its a brilliant story, this is the link here: 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107240/chapters/50223893>

Despite ALL that though, I wouldn't dare just remove this fanfic, containing your creative ideas in the comment section, without notice. Also, I do want to offer, for anyone who would have wanted to see their ideas manifest in this rewrite; so, I decided to continue this story, but as an "inspired" fanfic, similar to my continuation of "killerqueen89"'s fanfic "I'm Always Gonna Love You". KillerQueen89 is another brilliant writer, and I decided to write "Sojourners" which is an inspired, continued work of her story.

My inspired work is called "Here In This Ghost Town...", which is a modern Western, with a slightly similar premise, but focuses more on the ideas that were submitted to me for "On This Mountain (REWRITE)". To save whatever ideas you submitted in the comment section, you can repost them to this story, the link below:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112886/chapters/50239505>

Again, I don't want to offend Nocturne1980, so I will be discontinuing "On This Mountain (REWRITE)", and removing it in due time. However, we will still have a place for all the creative ideas written from those awesome comments, and re-purpose them in a new form.

Thank you EVERYONE that followed and bookmarked my rewrite, definitely check out the original, and for those who want to continue your brainstormed ideas, check out "Ghost Town".

-The Dangerous Sapphire


	7. AUTHOR'S NEW NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NEW NOTES  
(THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A TEMP AND WILL BE DELETED!)**

Hello everyone!

Well, there's been some fog and misunderstanding in regards to this fanfic "On This Mountain". Let me clarify right now...

[**Nocturne1980** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107240/chapters/50223893)is the original author to write this story. We all know that, and in the rewrite, I tried to make that point very clear as I, and some of you guys, rewrote the story.

Upon her return, she definitely wanted to tell HER OWN story, which is all her **right**. I mean... sure, there are attitudes I've confronted before *cough* FANFICTION.NET *cough* that were like "c'mon you're writing about characters of proprietary fiction, its not your intellectual property! In that way, your "fanfic" is NOT original, so I can repost your work if I want!"

NO, hell no. I believe in treating fan works with the same creative respect as proprietary works. These ideas were yours, and the work you put into it, is also yours, regardless of characters, locations, plots, used in your work being from existing works.

That said, Nocturne1980 said that she was actually impressed with what fans of her original story did here (yes, I was so flattered :D ) and she said to me she doesn't mind this fan work continuing, as a different take of her original work. And so, that's EXACTLY what I will do. 

Chapters moving forward, I don't remember what was the last chapter I uploaded (shame on me), but hey my life is in UTTER CHAOS right now. I'm about to move AGAIN, I'm switching jobs AGAIN, I have school work to catch up with, fuck me right now D'X 

But, at least within a week? I should have a new chapter, and it's going to go divergent quicker than originally planned; Chapter 8, was the last chapter Nocturne1980 had posted, meaning Chapter 9 (for the rewrite), would be purely written based on whatever we came up with. Wherever we are now, the following chapter will proceed to move in divergence quicker, so that... this story can stand as a "fan made", different take on the existing fanfic.

PLEASE read the original fanfic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107240/chapters/50223893>

Its an awesome, engaging story, that has you at the edge of your seat at the end of each chapter :D  
  
**P.S. Do NOT comment, unless its a quick comment or reaction to this. this isn't a real chapter, and will be deleted!**


	8. Quick update, new chapter is coming, and I'm deleting all of these AN notes too

UPDATE (04/21/20)

God-DAMN the story was taken down again D'X

Like... I don't know why this keeps happening. Well, I'm still here... and I've only been dealing with shitty life issues, not to mention COVID-19. Luckily it's not too bad in my area, I mean... we are under lockdown and I lost my job due Covid-19 (bummer). Anyway... hope everyone is okay. I'll update this story soon enough. Anyone knows Nocturne1980, pls reach out to her, hope she's okay.

Also, I'm deleting these cumulative AN note chapters as I update with an ACTUAL chapter. See ya'll soon! Stay safe amid COVID-19!


End file.
